The invention relates to a hinge mounting for a seat back hinge of a motor vehicle seat having a first hinge arm, a second hinge arm and a round member that is interposed between the first hinge arm and the second hinge arm, the round member comprising (a) a first round plate connected to the first hinge arm, (b) a second round plate associated with the second hinge arm, (c) a clamp forming a partial grip around the rim of the two round plates to hold them together and (d) a stop device located between the two round plates, the two hinge arms being adapted for relative rotation about a hinge pin.
Such a hinge mounting is known from the document DE 20 2004 010 645 U1. In principle, such type hinge mountings have proved efficient. However, the mounting is not advantageous for use in motor vehicles having but one door one either side of the vehicle and also comprise rear seats because an intermediate plate must be interposed between the second round plate and the second hinge arm in order to allow fast folding of the seat back as it is usual for facilitating access to the rear seats. Such type forwardly movable vehicle seats are known from the documents EP 0 844 133 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,610, DE 107 597 111 C1 and DE 197571110 C1 for example.
On the prior art motor vehicle seats, forward movement of the seat is enabled by pivoting the seat back forward after having actuated a corresponding disengagement lever provided thereon. This pivot movement allows catch devices of the longitudinal guide of the vehicle seat to come free. As a result, the vehicle seat can be moved forward in the longitudinal guide. Usually, a memory unit that permits to find back to the initial starting position is also provided.